


behind the scenes

by chickandfish



Category: BTOB, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 우리 결혼했어요 | We Got Married
Genre: Bbyu, F/M, Fitz - Freeform, Postwgm, bbyucouple, sungjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickandfish/pseuds/chickandfish
Summary: That one moment we are all curious of.
Relationships: Park Sooyoung | Joy/Yook Sungjae
Kudos: 20





	behind the scenes

**Author's Note:**

> don't expect too much, think pwp.

Huff. Huff. Huff.  
Pit. Pat. Pit.

There goes her breath.  
And there goes his heart.

"Mianhamnida, kamdong-nim."

Amongst the small group of people seated around a table, a lady stood out. She was bowing repeatedly, apologizing to the director and his staff. "I'm very sorry for being late." She reasoned that she was caught in a personal matter, although not of serious implications, but still embarrassed that it took a few minutes off of the scheduled meeting.

The director was unfazed, looking at the studio where the team was just getting started, as evidenced by the lights getting lit, props getting propped, and one person being prepped. 

"Annyeong, Sungjae-ya!"

She was definitely teasing him, so he replied with "Noona, hajima." He was staring intently at the still bowing lady, flustered when his stylist-noona caught him looking at her direction.

"Yah, noona, what's with the smile?" His stylist-noona smirked while pointing at the object, person rather, of his attention. 

She was three minutes late.  
He was two minutes early. 

"Just go to her and greet her. Aigoo, this brat. Still shy huh?"

Putting on earplugs, he closed his eyes to shush her and her relentless teasing. But that did not hide the blush coloring his ears. He could feel the heat warming up his face but he reminded himself it was because of the season. It's summer now, and they first met during this time too.

It might be fate playing with his shuffle button when the opening of Hey I Love You graced his ears. Really, the timing couldn't be more perfect. 

"Gwaenchana, Joy-ssi, the props are still being set-up." The director assured her. He knows that the pair of idols they are going to shoot with is known for their work ethics. And being late will not deter her to work hard for today. 

"Gomawo, kamdong-nim. I'll go get styled really fast."

"Ne, I'll have you two called when the staff has finished preparing the set."

"Opp... Ani, I mean, Yook Sungjae-sunbaenim is already here?"

She's wearing minimal makeup today but there's a subtle hint of pink creeping on her cheeks. And maybe, her heart is starting to ppipppipppip a little faster than it should be. She was running just a few minutes ago, so that could explain the obvious drumming inside her chest. 

"Ne, he's getting ready by now. Say Joy-ssi, I already told him what we're doing for today's shoot..."

She glanced upon the direction that the PD is looking at. There, seating idly, with eyes closed and ears plugged, is her partner for today. Standing beside him is his stylist, a lady in late-thirties, prepping his face for makeup. 

Must be his stylist-noona, she mused. Odd though, did stylist-noona just waved at her and gave the warmest beam? It might have weirded out Joy but in a good way, like seeing an acquaintance whom you have forgotten her name and the only thing you could do is to give a tight smile and bow your head, which she did instantly. 

Or maybe the stylist was just greeting the PD-nim? 

"...and i think it would be good if you two can catch up, to make the both of you feel comfortable with each other today." The PD finished his remark with a hopeful smile. 

"Uhhh.... ne. I understand, Kamdong-nim. We'll do just that."

She could only end with a tight smile, for the second time today. The PD thanked her and went back to his staff, barking orders to quickly finish the set-up so they can finally start with the shoot. 

"Go greet sunbae-nim first. It will be okay. You can do it." She muttered to herself as she eyed the idol-actor, eyes still closed, ears still plugged, and face looking serenely at peace. She needs to look that calm too. 

"Here she comes. Yah, Sungjae-ya, Joy-ssi coming now. Aigoo."

His stylist informed him, patting his shoulders a bit too enthusiastic. He didn't really know what to do. Should he get up and meet her halfway? Or should he keep on pretending to be asleep? Or should he open his eyes now and acknowledge her as she walks towards him? Or should he..?

"Annyeonghaseyo, Sungjae-sunbaenim! Orenmanhida." 

"Ne, orenmanhida, Sooyoung-ah!"


End file.
